Alternatywa 3: Memories of Nobody
by sissel snape
Summary: Brak komunikacji między Społeczeństwem Dusz i światem żywych skutkuje wysłaniem Hitsugayi i Eiki do Karakury... Tam znajdują tajemniczą dziewczynę, dawno zaginiony Zanpakutou i klan Mrocznych. Oraz Kurosakiego, który jak zwykle wpakował się w kłopoty...


Hitsugaya Toushirou stał pod ścianą niskiego budynku, opierając się o nią plecami. Założone na krzyż ręce i nerwowe tupanie wskazywały na jego zniecierpliwienie, a w całym Seireitei nie było wielu osób, które odważyłyby się kazać na siebie czekać temu kapitanowi. Blade, szmaragdowe oczy obserwowały coraz to dłuższe cienie mijających go ludzi spod półprzymkniętych powiek. Nawet nie drgnął, gdy osoba, której oczekiwał zjawiła się po jego prawej stronie. Powoli się obrócił i spojrzał na dziewczynę.

Eiki Rei, ostatnio główna przyczyna jego kłopotów, uśmiechała się promiennie do swojego dowódcy, zupełnie nie przejmując się jego zdenerwowaniem. _Też bym się uśmiechał, gdybym po dwóch tygodniach leżenia w szpitalu mógł w końcu z niego wyjść_, pomyślał, przypominając sobie swój ostatni pobyt w kwaterze głównej czwartego składu i jej długi powrót do zdrowia po użyciu prawie zabójczej dla niej techniki, Konran no Seishi. _Na szczęście obiecała mi, że nigdy więcej jej nie użyje_, odetchnął bezgłośnie, nadal patrząc na nią bez słowa. Zmieszała się.

- Dlaczego tak mi się przyglądasz? – zapytała niepewnie, co było u niej rzadkością. Białowłosy ledwo powstrzymał się od parsknięcia śmiechem.

- Spóźniłaś się – wycedził, zastanawiając się, w jaki sposób udało się mu zachować kamienną twarz, gdy jedyne, czego pragnął, to móc z czystym sumieniem i bez naruszenia reputacji, śmiać się do rozpuku z rozczulająco zdezorientowanej miny Rei. Jej policzki zaróżowiły się, ale podejrzewał, że nie ze wstydu, ale trzymanego na wodzy ognistego temperamentu, z którym musiał sobie już wcześniej radzić.

- To nie moja wina, że Unohana postawiła sobie za punkt honoru zrobić mi kompleksowe badanie _wszystkiego_, bo Mayuri wjechał jej na ambicję, kiedy zrobił tomograf napędzany reiatsu – wrzasnęła, zupełnie się nie przejmując tym, że stoi na placu przed jej szpitalem. Chciała odwrócić się na pięcie, gdy zobaczyła, że rumieniec wpłynął na policzki partnera. Zamiast tego uśmiechnęła się złośliwie i podeszła bliżej, przysuwając usta do jego ucha. – Dewiant.

Popatrzyli na siebie badawczo i równocześnie wybuchnęli głośnym śmiechem. Shirou już nie miał siły, żeby się powstrzymywać, a jej ostatnie słowo przeważyło. Przez moment tylko stali, podpierając się o – na szczęście – stabilne ściany szpitala i śmiali się, ale oboje mieli świadomość, że zwierzchnik dziesiątej dywizji miał rację: ona się spóźniła i za chwilę miało ich czekać to samo. Przed nimi bowiem była wizyta u generała Yamamoto Genryuusai, który wyznaczył ich do nawiązania współpracy z Uraharą i zebrania informacji na temat odbicia Karakury, które pojawiło się przed tygodniem na niebie miasta. Departament technologiczny już się z nimi skontaktował, twierdząc, że odczyty pochodzące ze świata między światami są „wyjątkowo dziwne i ewidentnie niezbędna jest ich weryfikacja". Gdy Eiki przeczytała raport i dotarła do tego sformułowania, wypuściła kartkę z dłoni i zaczęła się szaleńczo śmiać.

- Powinniśmy ruszać do kwatery głównej pierwszej dywizji – powiedział, krztusząc się własnym śmiechem. – Stary Yamamoto nie lubi czekać.

Żeby się nie spóźnić bardziej, niż już im się udało, oboje natychmiast przyspieszyli do shuunpo i pognali w stronę najbardziej okazałego budynku w kompleksie Seireitei. Toushirou powstrzymywał się przed szybszym tempem gdyż nie chciał, żeby przyjaciółka musiała go gonić. Do wielkiej sali obrad dotarli chwilę po oczekiwanym czasie przybycia i natknęli się na porucznika Sasakibe, zastępcę generała.

- Generał Yamamoto prosi do prywatnego gabinetu – poinformował ich spokojnie, zupełnie ignorując fakt, że się spóźnili. – Nie ma potrzeby wykorzystywać sali obrad, skoro będziecie tylko wy dwoje, kapitanie Hitsugaya, oficer Eiki.

- Dziękuję, poruczniku – Rei skrzywiła się, gdy w głos Shirou wkradły się chłodne tony, których używał podczas rozmowy z innymi Shinigami. Ciepło i swobodnie rozmawiał tylko z nią i Matsumoto, czasami z Ukitake i Kyouraku. – Dalej trafimy sami.

Srebrnowłosy ruszył stanowczo przed siebie, mijając starszego mężczyznę, a jego podwładna tylko spojrzała przepraszająco i pospieszyła na nim. Silnym pociągnięciem ręki otworzył drzwi do przestronnego biura i przepuścił w progu partnerkę. Zerknęła na niego zdumiona i, nie wiedząc czy uznać to za zachowanie europejskiego dżentelmena, czy też za przejaw paranoi, gdyby jednak pielęgnował japońskie tradycje, jako pierwsza weszła do pomieszczenia. Gdy podeszła do biurka i jej wzrok skrzyżował się ze spojrzeniem starca, automatycznie przyklękła. Natychmiast usłyszała dwa westchnienia i poczuła, jak Shirou chwyta ją pod ramię i podciąga na nogi.

- Eiki Rei, to jest całkowicie nieoficjalne spotkanie – zaczął Yamamoto. Brunetka zazgrzytała zębami, słysząc, w jaki sposób mężczyzna się do niej zwraca, ale on nie przyłożył do tego większej wagi. – Usiądźcie, oboje.

Posłusznie zajęli miejsca przed blatem, wpatrując się uważnie w twarz poznaczoną bliznami. Dziewiąta oficer wzdrygnęła się. Z powodu poparzeń prawie całego ciała, Unohana przeszczepiła jej syntetyczną skórę, więc już nie miała się czego wstydzić, ale wspomnienia pozostały. Tak jak czerwona pręga na szyi, która, jak zwykle, ukryta była pod czarną tasiemką. Po chwili ponownie skupiła się na poważnej twarzy przełożonego oddziałów.

- Na chwilę obecną wszyscy oficerowie Gotei 13 wiedzą, że mamy do czynienia z anomalią w świecie między światami – kontynuował. – Departament technologiczny zauważył, że nie możemy nawiązać jakiejkolwiek łączności z Shinigami patrolującymi Ziemię, dlatego chciałbym wysłać was oboje na zwiady. Skontaktujecie się z Uraharą Kisuke i dowiecie się, jakimi informacjami dysponuje. Kapitan Kurotsuchi podejrzewa powstanie Doliny Krzyków, ale na razie to tylko domysły.

- Dlaczego my mamy się tym zająć? – zapytała Rei, na moment zapominając w czyjej obecności przebywa. Zachłysnęła się, gdy palące spojrzenie Yamamoto zwróciło się w jej stronę. – Wybacz mi moją śmiałość, generale…

- Wyznaczony został dziesiąty skład – przerwał jej. – A wy dwoje mieliście najwięcej do czynienia z Uraharą.

- Rozumiem – Hitsugaya miał minę, jakby przełknął wyjątkowo kwaśną cytrynę, ale starał się mówić spokojnie. Udał, że nie dosłyszał prychnięcia przyjaciółki. – Wyruszymy natychmiast. Czy masz jakieś dodatkowe instrukcje, generale?

- Postarajcie się nawiązać kontakt z Kurosakim Ichigo.

Oboje skinęli głowami, podnosząc się z miejsc. Zupełnie nie zdziwiła ich ta prośba. Od jakiegoś czasu generał przekonywał się, że współpraca z zastępczym Shinigami opłacała się bardziej niż działanie na własną rękę. Skierowali się do przesuwanych drzwi, obok których stał Sasakibe, zawsze obecny przy starcu. Srebrnowłosy Toushirou ponownie nie zaszczycił go spojrzeniem, ale jego podwładna, podążająca kilka kroków za nim uśmiechnęła się ciepło do starszego mężczyzny i zobaczyła iskierki w jego oczach. Tuż za terenem kwatery głównej pierwszego składu przyspieszyli do shuunpo, by jak najszybciej dostać się do wschodniej bramy Senkai, która miała zostać przygotowana na ich przyjęcie.

Wyhamowali przed rozjaśnionym portalem, gdzie oprócz czarnoskrzydłych motyli czekał na nich zniecierpliwiony kot.

- Witaj, Yoruichi – zawołała brunetka, zanim przywołała przewodnika i wbiegła w światło. Kobieta na oczach zdumionego młodzieńca zmieniła się.

- Yoruichi-san, powinnaś się ubrać! – wrzasnął, odwracając wzrok. Odpowiedział mu niski śmiech, na co zacisnął zęby i podążył za przyjaciółką.

Wylądował na brzegu rzeki przepływającej przez Karakurę. Zauważył, że Rei już otrzepuje swoją hakamę, co powiedziało mu, że jak zwykle wypadła z bramy rozpędzona i nie zdążyła wyhamować przed zderzeniem z ziemią. On sam już dawno nauczył się, w którym momencie powinien się zatrzymać, żeby nie doświadczyć bolesnego upadku. Uśmiechnął się z otuchą do dziewczyny i zdrętwiał, gdy tuż za sobą poczuł nachalną wręcz obecność jakiejś trzeciej osoby. Po wybuchu śmiechu Eiki zrozumiał, że stoi za nim naga Shihouin.

Rei w momencie, gdy zauważyła spieszącego się przyjaciela, domyśliła się, kto idzie za nim. Otrzepała swoją hakamę i zaczęła ją zdejmować, ale mina Toushirou, wyrażająca całkowite przerażenie, spowodowane możliwością zdecydowanie zbyt wczesnej utraty niewinności – przecież sto lat to jeszcze młodzieniec, na wielką Amaterasu, czy Matsumoto nie dość zgwałciła jego psychikę tym podskakującym biustem – sprawiła, że wybuchnęła głośnym śmiechem. Rzuciła czarny strój mulatce, pozostając tylko w swoim kostiumie, w którym zazwyczaj ćwiczyła walkę sztyletami. Obie uśmiechnęły się do siebie, ale ich zadowolone miny szybko zrzedły, gdy cała trójka wyczuła silne wibrowanie reiatsu dochodzące z niedaleka.

- Ichigo – mruknęła Shihouin, marszcząc brwi. Eiki pokiwała twierdząco głową, patrząc z zamyśleniem na swojego przełożonego.

- I Kuchiki – dodał, sprawiając wrażenie węszącego w powietrzu. – Yoruichi-san, przygotuj Uraharę na nasze przybycie. Rei, my w międzyczasie zobaczymy, co z Kurosakim.

Kobiety skinęły głowami i fioletowowłosa natychmiast zniknęła w najszybszym shuunpo, jakie kiedykolwiek zarejestrowały szafirowe oczy dziewiątej oficer. Silny wiatr rozwiał długie do kostek włosy brunetki. Dwoje członków dziesiątej dywizji spojrzało na siebie z powagą i również przyspieszyli do shuunpo, kierując się w przeciwną stronę niż była zwierzchniczka sił specjalnych.

Przybyli za późno. Plac przed wysokim, szklanym budynkiem wyglądał całkiem normalnie. Nie było na nim nikogo, kto dysponowałby tak wysoką energią duchową, jaką wyczuwali kilka minut wcześniej. Nie było na nim również Kurosakiego i młodej Kuchiki. Hitsugaya zaklął pod nosem i natychmiast poczuł silne uderzenie w ramię.

- To, że nikt inny cię nie słyszy, nie znaczy, że mój nerw przedsionkowo-ślimakowy nie przewodzi impulsów – warknęła Rei, na moment zapominając, że czasami również jej zdarzało się przekląć.

- Masz przy sobie radar reiatsu? – młodzieniec zupełnie nie przejął się słowami brunetki. Wydawało się nawet, że w ogóle jej nie dosłyszał.

Oczy Eiki zabłysły gniewem, ale szybko pohamowała swój wybuchowy temperament i z niewielkiej torby przewieszonej przez ramię wyciągnęła małe urządzenie, które bez ostrzeżenia rzuciła chłopakowi. Z niedowierzaniem zauważyła, jak odwrócił się i bez problemu złapał je, patrząc wyzywająco w jej ciemne, szafirowe oczy.

- Co masz zamiar z nim zrobić? – zapytała po chwili wzajemnego mierzenia się wzrokiem, zauważając, że majstruje przy pokrętłach, które departament technologiczny kazał zostawić w spokoju. – Wiesz, co mówili ludzie Mayuriego, gdy dawali nam ten radar…

Specjalnie zostawiła niedokończone pytanie, żeby w końcu zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę, ale to również nie zadziałało. Zacisnęła zęby i postanowiła zaczekać, wiedząc, że skoro do tej pory nie oderwał się od radaru, to nie zrobi tego aż do zakończenia zabawy.

Jego hobby odkryła już jakiś czas temu, gdy pokazał jej swoją pracownię. Hitsugaya Toushirou miał niebywałą smykałkę do naprawiania wszystkiego, co miał pod ręką, usprawniania tego i zmieniania jego przeznaczenia. Pamiętała, jak zapytała go, czemu nie trafił do dwunastej dywizji. Roześmiał się wtedy i odpowiedział, że tradycją było, że dziecko znalezione w Rukongai przez wysokiego oficera zostawało przyjęte do jego dywizji. Wytknął jej wtedy, że była jednym z niewielu wyjątków, jako że wyszukana przez Ukitake znalazła się tak daleko od jego oddziału.

- Mam zamiar wyśledzić Kurosakiego dzięki tym resztkom naładowanych cząsteczek duchowych, które pozostawił za sobą – spokojny głos Shirou wyrwał ją z zamyślenia. Spojrzała na niego pytająco, więc musiał wyjaśnić, co ma na myśli. – Reiatsu, jak każdy inny rodzaj energii zostawia za sobą ślad, nie rozpływa się w powietrzu. Tak delikatną sygnaturę można wykryć, ale tylko dzięki bardzo mocno podkręconym czujnikom, którymi dysponuje radar.

- To czemu do tej pory o tym nie słyszałam? – przerwała. – Przecież przyjaźnię się z Nemu…

- I co z tego? – zadrwił, ale jego oczy pozostały ciepłe, gdy tak na nią spoglądał. – To, że się przyjaźnicie nie znaczy, że musi ci mówić o wszystkim, co dzieje się w departamencie. Jest w końcu porucznikiem. Zresztą, prawie nikt o tym nie wie. Ja sam wpadłem na ten trop przez przypadek, przy okazji jakiejś sprawy, nie pamiętam już, jakiej…

Jego głos zamierał, gdy powoli obracał się, trzymając przed sobą wyczulony czujnik. Mały ekran prawie przez cały czas pozostawał czarny, lecz w pewnym momencie pojawiła się na nim delikatna, jaśniejsza smuga, układająca się w nieregularny wzór, prowadzący na północ. Shirou odwrócił się do przyjaciółki, gdy poczuł jej dłoń na ramieniu.

- Reiatsu Kuchiki zniknęło – oznajmiła, koncentrując się na otoczeniu. Chłopak natychmiast zrobił to samo i musiał przyznać jej rację. Powrócił wzrokiem do czujnika.

- A ja znalazłem ślad pozostawiony przez Kurosakiego.

- To co tu jeszcze robimy?

Hitsugaya skinął głową i złapał Rei za rękę. Nie chciał, żeby marnowali więcej czasu na Ziemi przez jej powolne shuunpo, jednak zauważył, że w ostatnim czasie zrobiła znaczące postępy w stosowaniu tej techniki. Oboje pomknęli w stronę, gdzie znikała niemal niewidoczna smuga, pozostawiona przez Ichigo.

Shirou zatrzymał się kilka kilometrów dalej, marszcząc brwi z irytacją. Smuga ponownie zakręcała, po raz kolejny w ciągu ostatnich kilku minut.

- Mam wrażenie, że on za kimś idzie – wymamrotał srebrnowłosy, rozglądając się uważnie. – Dlatego porusza się tak chaotycznie.

- Jestem ciekawa, za czym tak goni? – rzuciła w przestrzeń brunetka. Jej dowódca spojrzał na nią kpiąco.

- Dowiemy się, gdy go znajdziemy. Idziemy, Rei.

Tym razem reiatsu Kurosakiego doprowadziło ich do dużego centrum handlowego, gdzie smuga kondensowała się. Zmarszczka na czole Hitsugayi wygładziła się i chłopak wsunął radar do kieszeni hakamy. Zwolnił do spokojnego marszu i, rozglądając się dokoła, ruszył w kierunku placu w środku budynku. Rei maszerowała posłusznie przy jego boku, jej włosy powiewały za nią. Kilka minut później usłyszeli drżący z irytacji głos poszukiwanego:

- Cholera! Wracaj tu natychmiast! Gdzie jesteś?

Toushirou wyszedł z cienia rzucanego przez filary i przybrał swoją zwyczajową, chłodną minę. Z jego bladych oczu zniknęły wesołe iskierki, które jeszcze niedawno widziała tam Eiki.

- Co tym razem planujesz, Kurosaki Ichigo? – ton chłopaka dorównywał temperaturą jego spojrzeniu. Zaskoczony pomarańczowowłosy odwrócił się w stronę znajomego głosu.

- Rei-san? Toushirou? – Ichigo, jak zwykle, zwrócił się do srebrnowłosego po imieniu. Brunetka uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, przeczuwając słowa, które miały za chwilę nadejść. Kiwnęła zastępczemu Shinigami na powitanie i spojrzała na swojego przełożonego.

Dowódca dziesiątego składu zmarszczył brwi i ze złością zerknął na swoją dziewiątą oficer. Prawie natychmiast odpowiedział Kurosakiemu formułką, którą ten znał już na pamięć.

- Nie mów do mnie Toushirou, tylko kapitanie Hitsugaya.

- Co wy tu robicie? – chłopak zupełnie nie przejął się poprawką, którą rzucił mu Shinigami. Spoglądał to na jednego gościa, to na drugiego, z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy.

- Musimy porozmawiać – poważny ton przyjaciela sprawił, że Rei szybko wróciła do rzeczywistości. Przytaknęła, zaś jej szafirowe oczy pociemniały ze zmartwienia. Jej spojrzenie na moment skrzyżowało się ze wzrokiem Ichigo, który szybko skinął głową.

- W sumie jestem trochę zajęty… – zaczął, ale jego myśli zajmowała już tylko sprawa, z jaką przybyli do niego oficerowie Gotei 13. Podrapał się po głowie, mając nadzieję, że znajdzie jakieś wyjście z tej sytuacji.

- Po prostu chodź z nami – zaproponowała Rei, odwracając się równocześnie ze swoim przełożonym. Jej włosy wzburzyły mieniące się w promieniach słońca drobinki kurzu. Ichigo nie mógł oderwać oczu od tego widoku. Wyciągnął do Shinigami rękę, próbując ich zatrzymać, ale nie przyniosło to spodziewanego efektu.

- Cholera – zaklął pod nosem, rozglądając się na boki. Po chwili podążył za oddalającą się parą. – Niedługo wracam. Po prostu na mnie zaczekaj!

Jego krzyk rozpłynął się w powietrzu i pozostał bez odpowiedzi.

Ichigo ze zdumieniem zauważył, że Rei pewnie porusza się po mieście i kieruje bezpośrednio do sklepu Urahary. Pamiętał, że podczas walki z Bounto Kogą, ona i porucznik Kira bez żadnych jego wskazówek dotarli do mężczyzny, u którego przez przypadek znajdował się oficer czwartej dywizji.

- Rei-san… – zawołał. Dziewczyna stanęła zdziwiona i poczekała na goniącego ich chłopca. – Ile razy byłaś w tym mieście?

- Dlaczego pytasz? – uśmiechnęła się, mrużąc oczy.

- Gdyby nie to, że Rukia mnie prowadziła, nigdy bym nie znalazł sklepu Urahary – wyjaśnił, patrząc na wyhaftowany na plecach Hitsugayi symbol dziesiątego składu. Otrząsnął się. – Tobie się to udaje, chociaż rzadko przebywałaś w Karakurze.

- Staram się pamiętać drogę do miejsc, w których już byłam – odpowiedziała. – Ja też miałam problemy ze znalezieniem sklepu za pierwszym razem. Przyprowadziła mnie Ururu.

- Rei, pospiesz się – zabrzmiał z przodu zirytowany głos Toushirou. Eiki złapała rozmówcę za nadgarstek i przyspieszyła. Srebrnowłosy łypnął nieprzychylnie na ten uścisk, ale nic nie powiedział. Zmieszana brunetka szybko puściła rękę Ichigo, starając się nie patrzeć na dowódcę. – Kurosaki, gdzie jest Kuchiki Rukia?

- Wróciła do Społeczeństwa Dusz – padła natychmiastowa odpowiedź. Cała trójka stała już przez wejściem do obskurnego budynku. – Zaraz ci opowiem. Urahara-san!

- Nie denerwuj się, Shirou. Nie nauczysz starego psa siadać – szepnęła przełożonemu Rei, gdy zrozumiała, że zirytowało go ciągłe pomijanie jego rangi przez Ichigo.

Chłopak prychnął. Szybko odwrócił się do wejścia, z którego wyłonił się wysoki blondyn, na którego ustach wykwitł podejrzany – niebezpieczny wręcz - uśmiech.

- Ichigo… – przeniósł wzrok na pozostałych i na jego twarzy odmalowało się zdziwienie. – Hitsugaya-kun, Rei-san. Co tu robicie?

Dziewczyna pozostała w milczeniu, ale jej przełożony został przysłany z misją. Chociaż niechętnie, odezwał się do mężczyzny:

- Musimy porozmawiać.

Rei wybuchnęła stłumionym śmiechem. Doskonale wiedziała, jak Hitsugaya Toushirou nie znosił się powtarzać.

Weszli szybko do ciemnego, przestronnego wnętrza sklepu i usiedli na matach na zapleczu. Tessai, oddany pomocnik Urahary, przyniósł im coś do picia i usiadł obok swojego pracodawcy.

- A więc Kuchiki wróciła do Społeczeństwa Dusz? – zapytał Shirou, ciągnąć wątek, który młody śmiertelnik przerwał przed sklepem.

- Musieliście się z nią minąć – zauważył Kisuke, podnosząc do ust filiżankę z parującą herbatą. – Od czego zaczniemy?

- Tydzień temu na niebie nad Seireitei pojawiło się odbicie Karakury – zaczął Toushirou. – Kurosaki i jego drużyna byli tego świadkami. Dzisiaj biuro komunikacyjne, będące pod jurysdykcją departamentu technologicznego, zauważyło ogromne zmiany w częstotliwościach, na których Społeczeństwo Dusz kontaktuje się ze światem żywych. Niedługo po tym straciliśmy kontakt ze wszystkimi Shinigami przebywającymi na Ziemi.

- Co to wszystko znaczy? – Ichigo ze zdziwieniem spoglądał na wszystkich przebywających w pomieszczeniu. Wydawało się, że tylko on nie ma pojęcia, o co dokładnie rozgrywa się walka. Nawet Kon, siedzący po prawej stronie chłopaka, miał o tym pewne pojęcie, gdyż kiwał głową ze zrozumieniem w miarę, jak Hitsugaya mówił. (Chociaż w jego wypadku wszystko mogło być możliwe.)

- On nawet tego nie wie – mruknął Shirou, mieszając powoli herbatę.

- Spokojnie, spokojnie – Urahara pokiwał dłonią przed nosem młodzieńca i zwrócił w stronę Tessaia, który trzymał przygotowane zawczasu tablice. – Postaram się to wyjaśnić w prostszy sposób. W naszym wszechświecie istnieją różne światy, między innymi Ziemia i Społeczeństwo Dusz…

- I Hueco Mundo, o czym wszyscy ciągle zapominają – wymamrotała cicho Rei, ale nikt jej nie dosłyszał.

- Aby nigdy nie doszło do ich zetknięcia, istnieje wymiar podobny do tunelu – kontynuował blondyn. – Nazywamy go światem między światami. Kiedyś się w nim znalazłeś, prawda, Kurosaki-san?

Nikt nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi na pytanie retoryczne, które samo nasunęło się Kisuke. Wszyscy milczeli, pozwalając mu ciągnąć dalej swój wywód.

- Tydzień temu doszło do pojawienia się nowej rzeczywistości w świecie między światami. Miarowo się powiększając, połączyła się z oboma naszymi wymiarami. Stała się swego rodzaju lustrem, które odbija Karakurę na niebie Społeczeństwa Dusz.

- Bardziej pasuje tu słowo miraż – wtrąciła Rei, chłodno patrząc na mężczyznę, który nawet nie drgnął pod jej spojrzeniem.

- Masz absolutną rację, Rei-san – ukłonił się lekko, wracając wzrokiem do planszy trzymanej przez Tsukabishiego. W międzyczasie Ichigo pochylił głowę do przodu i otworzył lekko usta, próbując przyswoić zdobyte informacje.

- Siły specjalne kapitan Soifon miały zbadać ten nowy wymiar, ale ich misja zakończyła się niepowodzeniem – dodał Hitsugaya. – Pozostało nam odkryć wpływ nowych częstotliwości odkrytych w tym świecie na Seireitei. Ja zostałem wyznaczony do poprowadzenia tej operacji.

- Dlaczego ty? – Kurosaki oderwał się od naukowych wytłumaczeń Urahary i skupił na prostym problemie, z którym jego umysł mógł sobie poradzić.

- Generał stwierdził, że my cię znamy i możemy ze sobą współpracować – odpowiedziała Rei, nie pozwalając przyjacielowi dojść do słowa. – Ale ja uważam, że pozostali kapitanowie nie są głupi i odmówili. Został tylko dziesiąty skład.

- To się nie liczy, Rei – Toushirou po raz pierwszy od pobytu w gabinecie Yamamoto podniósł głos. Patrzył na dziewczynę z wściekłością i dopiero słowa Kurosakiego, wypowiedziane bardzo tajemniczym tonem, ostudziły go.

- To musieli być oni…

- Widziałeś coś? – pytanie wyrwało się równocześnie dwojgu oficerom Gotei 13.

- Ja i Rukia musieliśmy się bronić przed tymi białymi dziwadłami w czerwonych czapeczkach – odpowiedział, patrząc w oczy Toushirou.

- Blanki, prawda? – słowa Kisuke, choć skierowane do kapitana, przyciągnęła uwagę wszystkich. Shirou lekko się uniósł, z kolei wprowadzona przez Nemu w szczegóły Rei pochyliła głowę.

- Więc to jednak jest Dolina Krzyków – wywnioskował chłopak.

Czwórka wychowanków Seireitei roześmiała się na widok zrezygnowanej miny Kurosakiego, która pojawiła się, gdy ten zrozumiał, że znowu nic nie wie.

- Przejdźmy do drugiego wyjaśnienia – zaproponował blondyn, litując się nad chłopcem. – Jak dobrze wiesz, reinkarnacja polega na tym, że dusze krążą między naszym światem i Społeczeństwem Dusz. Czasami jednak zdarza się, że dusza ma kłopoty w świecie między światami i zostaje wyrzucona z kręgu odradzania. Te błąkające się dusze dążą nieświadomie do jednego miejsca. Takie nagromadzenie duchowej energii prowadzi do powstania nowego wymiaru, który nazywamy Doliną Krzyków. Tam energia duchowa dusz i ich wspomnienia zostają od siebie oderwane, co jest krokiem przygotowującym je na powrót do kręgu reinkarnacji. Nadążasz?

Mężczyzna pochylił się nad wpatrującym się w plansze Ichigo. Chłopak wrzasnął ze strachu i odchylił się, prawie zrzucając z ramienia Kona.

- Tak.

- Kurosaki-san, to, co zobaczyłeś, było duszami pozbawionymi wspomnień. Nazywamy je Blankami.

- A co się dzieje z ich wspomnieniami?

- Mówi się, że łączą się i formują żywą istotę – dopowiedziała Rei. Nemu zwróciła szczególną uwagę na ten aspekt przy wyjaśnianiu przyjaciółce procesu łączenia się światów. – Wraca ona do świata żywych. Jest znana jako Memory Rosary.

- Pojawienie się Doliny Krzyków jest naturalnym zjawiskiem w naszej rzeczywistości – zakończył Urahara. – Obserwowaliśmy je już wiele razy. Problemem tylko jest fakt, że łączy Ziemię ze Społeczeństwem Dusz.

We wzroku każdego ze zgromadzonych pojawiły się delikatne iskierki strachu, które nie chciały zniknąć. Jedynie Ichigo nie wyglądał na zaniepokojonego. Pochylił się lekko do przodu i wbił spojrzenie w swojego mentora.

- Czy to naprawdę jest tak nienormalne?

- Raczej nie nazwałbyś dwóch łączących się gwiazd czymś normalnym – odpowiedział sucho Toushirou, zamykając oczy. – Mamy do czynienia z czymś o podobnym efekcie.

- Ktoś celowo do tego doprowadził – dodała Rei, patrząc na zastępczego Shinigami. Shirou drgnął, bowiem nie spodziewał się po niej takiej wiedzy. _Nemu musiała naprawdę głęboko wprowadzić ją w tę sprawę_, pomyślał z zadowoleniem.

- Teraz pamiętam! – wrzasnął nagle Kon, wychylając się zza ramienia Ichigo. Pozostali, którzy już całkowicie zapomnieli o obecności zmodyfikowanej duszy, mieli drobne trudności w zlokalizowaniu źródła głosu. Pluszowy miś zeskoczył na niski stolik i zgrabnie ominął filiżanki herbaty.

- Co? O czym ty mówisz?

- Wśród tych ducho-podobnych stworzeń był jakiś dziwny gość w zbroi – odpowiedział, zwracając się bezpośrednio do Hitsugayi. – Widziałem go!

- Zbroja? – Toushirou wymienił porozumiewawcze spojrzenie z Eiki i Uraharą. Tymczasem ten ostatni nachylił się nad Konem.

- Pamiętasz jakieś szczegóły?

- No pewnie. Wszystko pamiętam – słysząc pewność siebie pluszaka, Ichigo zaśmiał się pod nosem. Kon usiadł, mamrocząc coś pod nosem, a tymczasem spojrzenie srebrnowłosego stopniowo przyjmowało temperaturę lodowca. Widząc to, Kisuke założył na rękę specjalną rękawiczkę i dotknął czoła maskotki. Wypadła z niej mała, zielona kuleczka, którą natychmiast zabrał Tessai.

- Wezmę to do analizy – zagrzmiał nad głowami siedzących.

- Dziękuję – Urahara jako jedyny potrafił szybko odpowiedzieć. Pozostali nadal zastanawiali się, co właśnie się stało. Dotarł do nich głos gospodarza. – W każdym razie… Osoby, które celowo doprowadziły do powstania Doliny Krzyków nie mają dobrych zamiarów.

- Czego mogą chcieć? – Kurosaki, jak zwykle myślący o swoim mieście, zadał najbardziej spodziewanie pytanie.

- Nie mam pojęcia – przyznał Kisuke. – Mogę jedynie zgadywać, że przybyli do świata żywych, by odnaleźć Memory Rosary. Mam złe przeczucie, że właśnie o to może im chodzić.

Mężczyzna wstał. Jego goście natychmiast poszli w jego ślady. Ichigo westchnął, a Rei dopiero teraz zorientowała się, że nigdzie nie było Yoruichi. Już chciała o nią zapytać, ale Shirou spojrzał na nią ostrzegawczo. _On zawsze wie, kiedy chcę coś powiedzieć_, pomyślała i uśmiechnęła się uspokajająco do przełożonego.

- Musimy dowiedzieć się czegoś o tym nowym wrogu – oznajmił blondyn, kontynuując wypowiedź. – A ty, Kurosaki-san, możesz dalej czuwać nad miastem. Jestem pewien, że pojawią się ponownie. I, jeśli możesz, znajdź Memory Rosary.

- Rei, idź z nim – dodał Hitsugaya, patrząc na przyjaciółkę. – Komunikacja między światami nie działa, więc gdy tylko się czegoś dowiecie, natychmiast zamelduj się w kwaterze głównej. Ja tymczasem wrócę do Seireitei i popracuję z pozostałymi kapitanami nad informacjami wyciągniętymi z tej zmodyfikowanej duszy.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową i wyszła w mrok miasta za wysokim, pomarańczowowłosym chłopcem. Dogoniła go kilka ulic dalej, mamroczącego pod nosem przekleństwa na wszystko, na czym świat stał, włączając w to irytująco enigmatyczny uśmiech Urahary, organizację pracy Społeczeństwa Dusz i całą resztę, która dumnie paradowała pod numerem 42.

- Łatwo ci mówić – parsknęła na niego, dotknięta do żywego tym, że pośród obelg pojawiło się kilka pod adresem jej kapitana. – Nie waż się obrażać Toushirou.

- Co tu robisz, Rei?

- Mam ci pomóc, a potem meldować w Seireitei – wyjaśniła beztroskim tonem, jak gdyby cytowała jakąś odwieczną, oczywistą prawdę, z którą nikt nawet nie próbuje już po tysiącach lat dyskutować. – Rozkaz dowódcy. Co robimy?

- Najpierw muszę znaleźć tą dziewczynę – odpowiedział zirytowany. Eiki spojrzała na niego z zainteresowaniem.

- Zgubiłeś dziewczynę? Ichigo, tak nie można. Kobiety potrzebują, żeby poświęcano im uwagę.

Zaśmiała się i ruszyła w stronę centrum miasta. Kurosaki zrównał się z nią i położył dłoń na jej ramieniu.

- Jak dojdziemy do bardziej zaludnionych dzielnic, przestanę się do ciebie odzywać. Pamiętaj, że zwykli ludzie cię nie widzą.

Dziewiąta oficer skinęła z powagą głową i oboje, milcząc, poszli dalej. Zatrzymali się dopiero, gdy dotarli do miejsca, gdzie kilka godzin wcześniej dwoje Shinigami spotkało się z Ichigo. Chłopiec rozejrzał się dokoła.

- Nawet nie wiem, gdzie mam zacząć… – mruknął pod nosem. Jak na zawołanie, rozległ się jasny, dziewczęcy głos. Dwie sylwetki odwróciły się w jego stronę.

- Naprawdę wróciłeś? I kto tym razem ci towarzyszy?

Rei podniosła wzrok, by spojrzeć na dziewczynę stojącą za barierką na pierwszym piętrze centrum handlowego. Spojrzenie zwykłego człowieka dostrzegało ładną, młodą pannę z ciemnymi, granatowymi włosami związanymi wysoko wstążką, ubraną w brązowy mundurek uczennicy szkoły średniej. Spojrzenie Shinigami widziało więcej i na tym się koncentrowało. Eiki zauważyła natychmiast silne reiatsu wylewające się z nieznajomej, jednak w przeciwieństwie do energii duchowej Ichigo, która ulatniała się w powietrzu, dziewczyna wykorzystywała ją na swoją korzyść, tworząc wokół siebie osłonę. Miejscami była ona tak słaba i delikatna, że brunetka widziała włókienka tworzące szkielet tarczy, w innych miejscach była niemożliwa do przebicia przez reiatsu innego Shinigami czy magię demona. Rei była ciekawa, co widział Ichigo.

- Bądź ostrożny – ostrzegła szeptem przyjaciela.

- Muszę cię zapytać o kilka spraw – odkrzyknął chłopak, ignorując słowa Eiki. – A towarzyszy mi ktoś, kogo powinnaś znać.

- To możemy się znowu pobawić – na twarzy nieznajomej pojawił się uśmiech. – Złap mnie, jeśli potrafisz.

Zaczęła biec, z gracją lawirując między klientami centrum handlowego. Kurosaki zaklął pod nosem i rzucił się w kierunku schodów. Rei natychmiast podążyła za nim, ale szybko go wyprzedziła, przyspieszając do shuunpo. Musiała ją znaleźć, bo z doświadczenia wiedziała, jakim zagrożeniem są beztroskie osoby dysponujące tak ogromną siłą duchową. Zatrzymała się gwałtownie, gdy zobaczyła dziewczynę stojącą na iglicy jednego z budynków centrum. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia i strachu. _Jak ona się tam dostała, do ciężkiej cholery?_ Odbiła się od podłogi w momencie, gdy nieznajoma zaczęła spokojnie iść po ciężkiej od lamp linie, przyciągając uwagę wszystkich zgromadzonych na placu poniżej. Brunetka wylądowała na kablu w momencie, gdy dziewczyna zachwiała się i zaczęła z wdziękiem spadać na ziemię. W dołu dał się słyszeć jęk przerażenia. Shinigami w jednej chwili skoczyła i złapała spadającą za rękę. Na moment wpadła w shuunpo i bezpiecznie wylądowała za ludźmi, stawiając uśmiechniętą pannę na podeście. Spojrzała na nią gniewnie i zawołała przestraszonego Ichigo. Chłopak odwrócił się i to samo zrobili klienci.

W tym momencie dziewczyna ocknęła się z zamyślenia i zaczęła skakać podekscytowana, zaś zewsząd wybuchły gromkie oklaski. Tylko Ichigo i Rei spojrzeli na siebie zrezygnowani. Chłopiec złapał nieznajomą za nadgarstek i pociągnął za sobą. Oficer Gotei 13 podążyła spokojnie za nimi. Tylko ona zauważyła, że uratowana przez nią dziewczyna nie potrzebowała ratunku. W momencie przyspieszenia do shuunpo, zrobiły to razem.

Usiedli w restauracji, gdzie Ichigo przedstawił sobie dwie dziewczyny.

- Rei, poznaj Sennę – chłopak starał się patrzeć tylko na widoczną dla wszystkich rozmówczynię. – Senna… To jest Eiki Rei, dziewiąta oficer dziesiątego składu z Gotei 13. Powinnaś ją znać, jeśli naprawdę jesteś Shinigami.

- Ona jest Shinigami? – krzyknęła krótko zdziwiona brunetka. – Nic dziwnego, że tak dobrze panuje nad swoim reiatsu. Z którego składu?

- Nie pamiętam – Senna jadła zamówioną przez Kurosakiego kolację i zupełnie nie zwracała uwagi na wagę zadawanych pytań.

- Daj spokój, Rei-san – westchnął pomarańczowowłosy. – Ona wydaje się nic nie pamiętać. Teraz odpowiesz na moje pytania?

Ostatnie zdanie przeznaczone było dla tajemniczej Senny. Dziewczyna podniosła głowę znad talerza pełnego parujących frytek. Jej oczy zabłysły.

- Gdybyś mi powiedział, że zabierzesz mnie na kolację, wcześniej bym dała się złapać i odpowiedziałabym na każde twoje pytanie.

- Nie masz przy sobie żadnych pieniędzy? – zainteresował się, przyglądając się jej badawczo. Rei stuknęła paznokciami w blat stolika. – Dobra, dobra… Wiesz coś o Blankach i Memory Rosary?

- Nic – jej odpowiedzi nadal miały w sobie coś irytującego. Eiki westchnęła ze złością. – Pierwszy raz o nich słyszę. Chodzi ci o te białe postaci? To one szukają tego Memory… Czegoś…

- Memory Rosary – syknęła brunetka, coraz bardziej zdenerwowana przebiegiem rozmowy.

- Prawda, Memory Rosary – zgodziła się natychmiast Senna. – To kto je wykorzystuje?

- Sam chciałbym wiedzieć – odpowiedział Ichigo z rezygnacją.

- A po co im ta Memory Rosary?

- Nie wiem.

- A jak ona wygląda?

- Nie mam pojęcia.

Rei roześmiała się. Chodziło im o przepytanie pojawiającej się znikąd Senny, tajemniczej Shinigami, a tymczasem to ona zadawała pytania Ichigo. Dodatkowo zaimponowała im swoją celnością. Kurosaki miał minę, jakby przełknął wyjątkowo kwaśną cytrynę.

- Nie ma dla ciebie nadziei – podsumowała Senna. – Ale jest wyjście. Musicie poczekać aż te białe elfy wrócą. Nie martwcie się, pomogę wam. Ale w zamian…

- Co w zamian?

- To – dziewczyna wskazała dłonią królujący nad miastem diabelski młyn. – Chcę się na nim zabawić. Zabierzcie mnie na przejażdżkę, a zrobię, co chcecie.

- To już należy tylko do ciebie, Ichigo – stwierdziła Eiki, patrząc na rozweseloną Sennę. – Ja muszę się zgłosić w Seireitei.

Skinęła obojgu głową i pomknęła w stronę czynnej bramy Senkai, która została ustanowiona przez departament technologiczny po utracie łączności. Nie zatrzymując się, przywołała do siebie czarnoskrzydłego motyla i z pełną prędkością shuunpo wbiegła w jasne przejście. Pamiętając przestrogi Shirou, w pewnym momencie postarała się wytracić prędkość i zatrzymać tuż przed wypadnięciem w Społeczeństwie Dusz. Po chwili, po raz pierwszy w swojej karierze, spokojnie przeszła przez wrota po drugiej stronie. Srebrnowłosy młodzieniec już na nią czekał.

- Porucznik Kurotsuchi dała mi znać natychmiast, gdy weszłaś do świata między światami – odpowiedział szybko na pytanie, które nie zdążyło paść. – Raport.

- Dziewczyna, którą zgubił Kurosaki, Senna, to najprawdopodobniej Memory Rosary – streściła w kilku słowach swoje wnioski. – Twierdzi, że jest Shinigami, ale nie pamięta, do którego składu należy. Dysponuje potężną energią duchową, którą wykorzystuje do osłony. Wie o Blankach i twierdzi, że może nam pomóc je odszukać. To wszystko wskazuje, że dziewczyna jest tą, której szukamy. Kurosaki jeszcze do tego nie doszedł.

- Jest jeszcze jeden ślad, który potwierdza twoją hipotezę – dodał pogrążony w myślach Toushirou, zaczynając iść w stronę kwatery głównej pierwszego składu. – Młoda Kuchiki w swoim raporcie zamieściła imię Zanpakutou tej Senny. Brzmi ono Mirokumaru. Mówi ci to coś?

- Raczej nie… – odpowiedziała niepewnie, powtarzając sobie w myślach tą nazwę.

- Mirokumaru to Zanpakutou jednego z Shinigami, którzy wieki temu zaginęli w świecie między światami na misji rozpoznawczej – wyjaśnił. – Od tamtej pory takie ekspedycje są zakazane.

- A gdzie teraz idziemy? – zainteresowała się, gdyż zauważyła, że minęli już siedzibę dziesiątej dywizji i kierują się dalej.

- Na spotkanie z generałem Yamamoto i kapitanami pozostałych składów. Widzisz, coś, co miało być zwykłą misją rozpoznawczą w świecie żywych stało się kwestią najwyższej wagi, zagrożeniem dla Seireitei.

- A o Aizenie już zapomnieliśmy? – wymamrotała pod nosem tak cicho, żeby Toushirou nie usłyszał.

- Tsukabishi zanalizował dane wyciągnięte z Kona, które ja teraz muszę przekazać pozostałym dowódcom. I nie mam dobrych wieści.

W sali obrad czekali już wszyscy kapitanowie z wyjątkiem Yamamoto Genryuusai. Obecni byli także porucznicy Kira i Hisagi, nadal pełniący obowiązki zwierzchników swoich dywizji. Miejsce przeznaczone dla reprezentanta piątego składu było puste. Otworzyły się boczne drzwi, przez które wice-kapitan Sasakibe wprowadził starca dowodzącego całym Gotei 13. Rei przyklękła odruchowo i szybko się podniosła.

- Wolno się uczysz, oficer Eiki – zagrzmiał ze swojego miejsca u szczytu dwóch rzędów Shinigami. – Kapitanie Hitsugaya, udzielam ci głosu.

- Tsukabishi Tessai przekazał mi wyniki analizy obrazów widzianych przez zmodyfikowaną duszę nazywaną na Ziemi Konem. Okazuje się, że w trakcie ataku Blanków widział jednego z napastników. Opisał go jako mężczyznę w zbroi, a teraz dysponujemy także jego podobizną. Oto ona.

Skinął głową swojej podwładnej, która szybko przygasiła światło w pomieszczeniu. Między dowódcami pojawił się hologram potężnego mężczyzny, noszącego staromodną zbroję i hełm. Do jego pasa przytroczona była pochwa z mieczem.

Od strony trojga najstarszych kapitanów dobiegły przerażone westchnienia. Generał pokiwał ponuro głową.

- Czy ktoś może wyjaśnić, o co chodzi? – zabrzmiał chłodny głos Byakuyi.

- Ten mężczyzna to Ganryuu, przywódca Upadłego Klanu Ryoudoji – odpowiedział mu Ukitake. – Zostali wygnani ze Społeczeństwa Dusz prawie tysiąc lat temu.

- Dlaczego? – zapytała Soifon, patrząc na dowódcę trzynastego składu.

- Chodziło o ziemię – wtrącił się Kyouraku. – Klan Ryoudoji chciał zagarnąć wielkie tereny Seireitei. Twierdzili, że mają do tego prawo. Zostali pokonani w walce i wygnani do świata między światami.

- Nadal jednak nie wiemy, czego mogą chcieć teraz – melodyjny głos Unohany poniósł się w ciszy, która nastała po słowach Shunsui. – Czy Shihouin Yoruichi przekazała nam jakieś nowe wieści od Urahary Kisuke?

- Nie widziałam Yoruichi-san od dłuższego czasu – przyznała zwierzchniczka oddziałów specjalnych. – Nie mam od niej żadnych wiadomości.

- Chcę w takim razie posłuchać o Dolinie Krzyków i Memory Rosary – zdecydował Genryuusai. Kurotsuchi i Rei natychmiast wysunęli się z szeregu. Brunetka przyklękła. – Kapitanie Kurotsuchi, mów.

- Korytarz między Społeczeństwem Dusz i Ziemią osiągnął optymalną wartość – stwierdził naukowiec, charakterystycznie przeciągając sylaby. – Teraz musimy czekać, gdyż nie wiemy, co może się stać. W najgorszym wypadku Dolina Krzyków zacznie się kurczyć i przyciągać do siebie oba wymiary. W momencie kolizji, nasz świat i Ziemia zostaną całkowicie zniszczone.

- Skoro mamy do czynienia z celowym ustawieniem Doliny Krzyków między naszymi światami, powinniśmy chyba zakładać najgorsze, prawda? – zapytał kpiąco Kyouraku. Jego przyjaciel spiorunował go spojrzeniem za okazanie braku szacunku wobec równego stopniem Shinigami, ale wśród pozostałych rozległy się pomruki zgadzające się z tą sugestią.

Juushirou doskonale wiedział, że od czasu sprawy z Bounto Shunsui i Mayuri mają ze sobą na pieńku. Szczerze nienawidzili się już wcześniej, ale białowłosy mężczyzna nigdy nie widział, żeby ich niechęć przybrała takie natężenie. Zacisnął zęby, przypominając sobie, że jego protegowana przyjaźniła się z córką tego wariata.

- Wobec tego jak powinniśmy się przygotować? – zadał pytanie, nie mogąc dłużej znieść otwartej wrogości między obojgiem. Kurotsuchi uśmiechnął się złowieszczo.

- Proponuję działo Kidou.

Wśród pozostałych podniosły się protesty. Rei zbladła, gdy dotarło do niej, że użycie działa Kidou zniszczyłoby dużą część Ziemi, jak również przyniosłoby szkody samemu Społeczeństwu Dusz. Toushirou zacisnął pięści, ale widząc furię we wzroku stojącego po jego lewej stronie kapitana ósmego składu, lekko wysunął się do przodu, dając mu znać, że nie pozwoli na żadne gwałtowne reakcje. Posunięcie to dało spodziewany efekt, gdyż jakiś czas temu Hyorinmaru powstrzymał innego kapitana przed rozpętaniem piekła w sali obrad. Eiki odetchnęła z ulgą.

- Inne propozycje – zagrzmiał generał ze swojego krzesła. – Eiki Rei, mów.

- Proponuję ekspedycję do Doliny Krzyków – odpowiedziała stanowczo. Usłyszała okrzyk swojego opiekuna. _Wybacz, Juushirou_, pomyślała. _Skoro jest inny sposób, muszę o nim chociaż wspomnieć_. – Wiem, kim jest Memory Rosary. Z jej pomocą uda nam się zlikwidować Dolinę bez wykorzystywania magii demona.

- Cisza! – Zanpakutou generała, Ryuujin Jakka, w pochwie stylizowanej na drewnianą laskę, zastukał kilkakrotnie w podłogę. Szepty dowódców ucichły. Duma zabłysła w oczach Ukitake, zadowolenie w oczach Hitsugayi. – Oficer Eiki, mów dalej. Opowiedz o Memory Rosary.

- Kurosaki Ichigo znalazł ją, ale nie miał pojęcia, że to właśnie ona – zaczęła. – Prawdopodobnie nadal nie wie… Dziewczyna ma na imię Senna. Dzięki nieprawdopodobnemu reiatsu jest w stanie przyjmować formę Shinigami, posługującą się Zanpakutou o imieniu Mirokumaru. Senna ufa Kurosakiemu. Z jego pomocą będziemy w stanie nakłonić dziewczynę do współpracy i likwidacji Doliny Krzyków.

- Całkowicie zgadzam się z moją oficer – głośno ogłosił Toushirou. – Kto mnie popiera?

W górę podniosły się prawie wszystkie dłonie. Wyłącznie Mayuri się nie zgodził. Yamamoto westchnął.

- Zgadzam się z tym, że dziewczyna musi się znaleźć w Seireitei – stwierdził, patrząc twardo na podwładnych. – Kapitanie Ukitake, zbierz oddział. Silny oddział, gdyż możecie mieć na głowie klan Ryoudoji. Macie ją przyprowadzić bez względu na jej chęci.

Rei chciała zaprotestować przeciwko takiemu traktowaniu żywej istoty, ale Shirou złapał ją mocno za ramię i przyciągnął do siebie. Widząc ostrzeżenie w jego zmrużonych, chłodnych oczach, zaniechała tego zamiaru.

- Możliwe, że nie uda nam się przyprowadzić tu dziewczyny – kontynuował, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na kłopotliwą oficer. – Kapitanie Kurotsuchi, przygotuj działo Kidou. Ma być gotowe do użycia jutro. Kapitanie Ukitake, ty również wyruszysz jutro.

- Tak jest – odpowiedź kapitanów zabrzmiała jak jeden głos.

- Rozejść się.

Rei złapała przyjaciela za rękę i podbiegła do skupionego Juushirou. Mężczyzna zmierzył oboje krytycznym spojrzeniem.

- Tak, was też chcę zabrać – oświadczył, nie czekając na pytanie podopiecznej. – Kapitanie Hitsugaya, poinformuj również porucznik Matsumoto. Rei, przekaż rozkaz porucznikowi Abarai i Kuchiki Rukii. Ja zaproszę kapitan Soifon i jeden z jej oddziałów. Spotkamy się jutro o godzinie dziesiątej przy wschodniej bramie Senkai.

Mężczyzna szybko odszedł od nich, powiewając za sobą włosami i haori w tym samym odcieniu bieli. Dwoje młodych Shinigami wyraźnie słyszało w jego głosie smutek. Eiki spojrzała na swojego przełożonego.

- Idź – powiedział spokojnie. – Ja znajdę Matsumoto. Jak przekażesz rozkaz, wracaj do kwatery głównej i się prześpij.

Skinęła głową i zniknęła w shuunpo. Dopóki była w zasięgu jego wzroku, Toushirou uważnie ją obserwował. Dopiero, gdy zniknęła, odwrócił się i ruszył w innym kierunku, by znaleźć swoją zastępczynię.

Brunetka bez wahania skierowała się do domu klanu Kuchiki. Wiedziała, że znajdzie tam oboje oficerów związanych z kapitanem szóstego składu: jego siostrę i jego wice-kapitana. Zatrzymała się przed bogato zdobioną bramą. Głęboko skłoniła się strażnikowi, który natychmiast rozpoznał w niej prawą rękę młodego dowódcy dziesiątej dywizji. Podszedł do niej z wahaniem.

- Szukam Kuchiki Rukii i porucznika Abarai – dziewczyna ze wszystkich sił powstrzymywała śmiech na widok strachu okazanego przez strażnika. – Czy jest szansa, że zastanę ich w rezydencji?

- T… Tak – wyjąkał zdenerwowany. – Ale muszę mieć pozwolenie od Kuchiki-dono, żeby cię wpuścić, Eiki-sama.

- To na co czekasz?

Nie pierwszy raz ktoś zatytułował ją „Eiki-sama", ale za każdym razem robiło to na niej ogromne wrażenie. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, ale ten uśmiech przybladł, gdy złośliwy głosik odezwał się w jej głowie: _Kiedyś tytułowano cię „Eiki-shukun". Nie tęsknisz za tym?_ Rei gwałtownie pokręciła głową, by tylko wyrzucić z głowy to wspomnienie. Nigdy nie tęskniła za czasami Rukongai, a dokładniej za czasami Kusajishi. Ale nie potrafiła też zapomnieć o tym, co tam robiła.

Zamyśliła się tak głęboko, że prawie podskoczyła, gdy podszedł do niej strażnik.

- Kuchiki-dono zezwolił na wpuszczenie cię do środka, Eiki-sama – powiedział ostrożnie. – Kuchiki Rukia-dono i porucznik Abarai są w środku i będą na ciebie czekać w salonie.

Młoda oficer pomknęła szybko do budynku. Zazwyczaj znajdowała czas, żeby pozachwycać się rosnącymi w ogrodzie drzewami wiśni, szczególnie, gdy kwiaty lśniły w blasku księżyca, ale tym razem była tak zaaferowana, że nie zwróciła na nie najmniejszej uwagi. Wpadła jak burza do małego pomieszczenia, które służyło za salon. Rukia i Renji zerwali się z miejsc.

- Coś się stało? – zapytał wice-kapitan szóstego składu. – Wyglądasz na zdenerwowaną.

- Kapitan Ukitake wybrał was oboje do udziału w misji na Ziemi – powiedziała, starając się uspokoić oddech. – Jutro o dziesiątej rano mamy stawić się przy wschodniej bramie Senkai.

- Co będziemy robić? – dopytała Rukia.

- Naszym celem jest znalezienie i sprowadzenie do Seireitei Memory Rosary.

- Przyjdziemy, Rei – stwierdził Renji, patrząc na przyjaciółki. – A ty powinnaś się przespać. Przecież dopiero, co byłaś na Ziemi.

- Właśnie wracam do kwatery głównej – Eiki uśmiechnęła się. – Wy też się wyśpijcie. I wypolerujcie miecze. Mogą się nam przydać.

Brunetka wypadła z budynku tak szybko, jak do niego wpadła. Jednak zamiast skierować się do siedziby dziesiątego składu, jak nakazał jej Shirou, pomknęła do swojego domu w kwaterze trzynastej dywizji. Bez pukania weszła do budynku i spokojnie przeszła do pokoju, który dawniej zajmowała. Wiedziała, że Juushirou nikomu go nie odda. Szybko zdjęła hakamę i rzuciła gdzieś w okolice krzesła, i padła zmęczona na łóżko. Zasnęła w mgnieniu oka.

Kilka minut później do jej sypialni wsunęły się dwa cienie. Ukitake odsunął z twarzy protegowanej kosmyk długich włosów i popatrzył na nią. Po chwili odsunął się od niej i przeszedł do drzwi.

- Nie waż się jej nigdy zranić, Hitsugaya Toushirou – rzucił w powietrze, a nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi, wyszedł. Za nim podążył Kyouraku, w którego oczach widniało zrozumienie.

Shirou, który siedział na parapecie, niewidoczny dla ich oczu, zamyślił się nad tymi słowami. Nigdy nie miał zamiaru jej ranić, w końcu starał się dbać o przyjaciół. Dopiero to zdanie sprawiło, że zaczął się zastanawiać, czy przez przypadek już jej nie zranił. Dużo bardziej dotkliwie, niż przypuszczał.

Następnego dnia, dokładnie o dziesiątej rano, dwoje niższych stopniem Shinigami otworzyło wschodnią bramę Senkai. Rei stała razem z Toushirou i Rangiku tuż za białowłosym zwierzchnikiem misji. Mężczyzna odwrócił się w kierunku swojej grupki i powiódł po nich wzrokiem. Na moment zatrzymał się na młodym kapitanie dziesiątego składu. Był pewien, że chłopak spędził część nocy pod oknem jego podopiecznej, dlatego spontanicznie rzucił słowa ostrzeżenia, ale nic nie wskazywało na to, że młodzieniec je usłyszał. Następnie skinął głową Soifon, która przyprowadziła ze sobą jedną z jednostek oddziałów specjalnych. Na jego znak wszyscy weszli w jasny tunel.

Pojawili się na placu targowym tuż przed oczami zaskoczonego Kurosakiego i Senny. Dziewczyna miała w przerażonych oczach łzy. Coś musiało ją bardzo przestraszyć.

- Ukitake-san… – rozbrzmiał zdziwiony głos Ichigo. – Coś się stało?

Mężczyzna spojrzał na chłopca poważnym wzrokiem. Pomarańczowowłosy, przeczuwając zagrożenie, przesunął się nieco do przodu, przed Sennę.

- Rukia, o co chodzi?

Dziewczyna chciała coś odpowiedzieć, ale uprzedził ją Renji, który wystąpił przed szereg. Rei spuściła wzrok. To ona zaproponowała sprowadzenie Senny do Seireitei, ale nie chciała, żeby to się działo w ten sposób. Czuła się winna temu, co miało się za moment wydarzyć.

- Wykonujemy rozkazy generała Yamamoto Genryuusai – powiedział twardo. – Ichigo, musisz nam ją oddać.

Mężczyzna wskazał palcem przerażoną Sennę. Kurosaki powiódł po wszystkich Shinigami zdziwionym wzrokiem.

- Co?

- Ichigo, wysłuchaj mnie – poprosiła Rukia. – Po przeszukaniu wszystkich dokumentów dotyczących absolwentów Akademii Shinigami oraz osób zwerbowanych do Gotei 13, oddziałów specjalnych i Korpusu Kidou nie znaleźliśmy żadnej, której na imię by było Senna.

Tajemnicza dziewczyna cofnęła się o krok. Przerażenie na jej twarzy pogłębiło się. Młoda Kuchiki kontynuowała:

- Dodatkowo, znaleźliśmy informacje o Zanpakutou, którym się posługuje. Mirokumaru należał kiedyś do Shinigami, który zginął podczas ekspedycji rozpoznawczej w Dolinie Krzyków ponad sto lat temu. Innymi słowy, do Shinigami, który już nie istnieje.

- Moment – zaprotestowała słabo. – Co próbujesz mi powiedzieć? Jestem Shinigami…

- A kiedy przybyłaś na Ziemię? – zapytał Abarai.

- Obudziłam się na brzegu rzeki tydzień temu… – zmieszała się i uciekła wzrokiem od przeszywającego spojrzenia porucznika szóstego składu. Po chwili zmitygowała się. – Ale ja doskonale pamiętam swoje imię! Pamiętam, że jako dziecko bawiłam się na brzegu tej rzeki…

Złapała się za głowę, nie mogąc sobie poradzić z natłokiem wspomnień. Mamrotała coś pod nosem, ale słowa nie docierały do oficerów Gotei 13.

- Widzisz? – zapytał ponownie czerwonowłosy. – Twoja głowa jest pełna różnych wspomnień.

- Trudno mi w to uwierzyć – Ukitake odezwał się po raz pierwszy. – To ty jesteś Memory Rosary, której szukaliśmy.

- Ja?

Rei chciała coś powiedzieć, pocieszyć załamaną i przerażoną dziewczynę, ale Shirou położył dłoń na jej ramieniu i ją powstrzymał. Gest ten nie uległ bystremu spojrzeniu stalowych oczu Ukitake, ale mężczyzna tego nie skomentował. Tymczasem chłodny kapitan sam zabrał głos:

- Minął tydzień, od kiedy Dolina Krzyków połączyła dwa światy. Społeczeństwo Dusz doszło do wniosku, że przywódca Upadłego Klanu Ryoudoji, Ganryuu, chce zniszczyć obie rzeczywistości. Potrzebujemy Memory Rosary i on najprawdopodobniej też. To klucz do Doliny Krzyków. Memory Rosary Senna.

Jakby na komendę, członkowie jednostki oddziałów specjalnych stanęli na nogi za oficerami, w pozycji gotowej do ataku. Toushirou kontynuował:

- Zgodnie z wolą Seireitei, zostaniesz zatrzymana w Społeczeństwie Dusz. Do odwołania.

- Nie wierzę – Senna cofnęła się jeszcze kilka kroków, zasłaniając się rękoma. – O czym wy mówicie? Ja…

Nagle Ichigo złapał i odgrodził dziewczynę, jąkającą się i starającą się wytłumaczyć oficerom Gotei 13, od Shinigami. Spokojnie spojrzał na stojących w gotowości bojowej wojowników.

- Zaczekaj. Nie podoba mi się to.

- Ichigo, co ty…? – Rukia wyrwała się do przodu, nadal trzymając dłoń na rękojeści Zanpakutou. Chłopak natychmiast jej przerwał.

- Nieważne, kim jest. Ważne, że teraz jest tutaj. Może doświadczać uczuć: gniewu, bólu, szczęścia… Chcecie to zignorować i ją zamknąć? Jeśli tak, to znaczy, że nie jesteście lepsi od tego klanu Ryoudoji! Nie oddam wam Senny.

- Wybacz, lecz to nie jest czas na dyskusje – uciął stanowczo Ukitake. Rei nie poznawała swojego mentora, ale domyślała się, że tak na niego podziałała groźba użycia działa Kidou.

- Odsuń się, Ichigo – warknął Renji.

- Nie ma szans – chłopiec trzymał się swojego. Nagle jego wzrok przykuł ruch w powietrzu, dokładnie nad nimi. Z ciemnych, zawieszonych w górze portali wyłoniło się sześć postaci odzianych w lśniące zbroje. Jedna z nich wystrzeliła z noszonej na plecach broni setki harpunów.

- Co to jest? – zapytała zdezorientowana Rukia, patrząc na broń.

Dotknąwszy ziemi wszystkie ostrza eksplodowały. Huk na moment ogłuszył Shinigami, którzy poderwali się w powietrze. Jeden z agresorów rzucił się na Renjiego, który szybko wyciągnął Zabimaru z pochwy i odskoczył. Matsumoto natychmiast pospieszyła mu na pomoc, z kolei Toushirou rzucił się w kierunku Rei, w stronę której zmierzał kolejny przeciwnik. Na ziemi, gdzie stał Ichigo osłaniający Sennę, pojawiły się Blanki i kolejny z wrogów. Kurosaki natychmiast połknął małą, zieloną kuleczkę i jego dusza opuściła ciało, zaś Kon odskoczył w bezpieczne miejsce z Memory Rosary. Pozostali Shinigami również walczyli. Shirou spojrzał na przyjaciółkę. Słowa Ukitake po raz kolejny rozległy się w jego głowie. Chłopak zacisnął zęby.

- Króluj na zmarzniętych niebiosach, Hyorinmaru – uwolnił Shikai. Eiki spojrzała na niego zdumiona. Agresor skorzystał jednak z wirującego miecza o trzech ostrzach i zniszczył lodowego smoka.

- Tnij, Kaze no Kitai – dziewczyna, jak zwykle, swoją komendę wypowiedziała szeptem. Zanpakutou rozpadła się na drobne, ostre kryształy, które pomknęły w stronę mężczyzny. W międzyczasie Hitsugaya rzucił się na niego, podnosząc Hyorinmaru do góry.

Wtedy kilka rzeczy stało się jednocześnie: Ukitake odpieczętował Sougyo no Kotowari, co wywołało wielką falę reiatsu, Rukia rzuciła silne zaklęcie Hadou, zaś Senna przyjęła formę Shinigami i zaatakowała ostatniego z klanu Ryoudoji. Wszystko się zatrzymało, gdy mężczyzna znokautował Memory Rosary. Pozostali członkowie rodziny wrócili do punktu, w którym się pojawili.

- A więc to prawda – zawołał Juushirou, trzymając w dłoniach dwa miecze. – Klan Ryoudoji chce się zemścić!

- Naprawdę? – zapytał lider, w którym Rei rozpoznała mężczyznę z hologramu, Ganryuu. To on trzymał nieprzytomną Sennę. – My jesteśmy klanem ciemności, Mrocznymi.

Kilka Blanków poszybowało w powietrze, przemykając między dwojgiem przyjaciół z dziesiątego składu. Hitsugaya zacisnął dłonie na rękojeści miecza i ruszył za nimi.

- Nie uda wam się uciec – warknął, ale eksplozja w powietrzu odrzuciła go daleko do tyłu. Jasny błysk oślepił Shinigami.

- Shirou! – wrzasnęła Eiki i pomknęła za nim. Złapała go za ramię kilka metrów nad ziemią. Kątem oka dostrzegła, że pozostałe Blanki, kierujące się w stronę oficerów, również wybuchają. – Mamy szczęście.

Nie widzieli nic, ale w następnej chwili wyczuli ogromne natężenie reiatsu. Podskoczyli go góry, by wydostać się z kłębów gęstego dymu i ogarnąć sytuację. Oczy brunetki nie rejestrowały wszystkiego, ale Hitsugaya uważnie śledził pędzącą w stronę Mrocznych postać trzymającą w dłoni czarny, wąski miecz.

- Kurosaki uwolnił Bankai – mruknął do partnerki. Wyjaśnienie nie było konieczne, gdyż chłopiec zatrzymał się nad przeciwnikami i coś do nich krzyknął, widoczny jak na dłoni. Tymczasem Senna ocknęła się i zaczęła się wyrywać.

Jakby na komendę Ichigo zniknął. Dłonie kapitanów, którzy widzieli, co ma zamiar zrobić zastępczy Shinigami zacisnęły się w bezsilności. Kilka sekund później chłopiec znowu się pojawił, odkrztuszając krew. W jego brzuchu zagłębiała się włócznia Ganryuu. Rukia zerwała się do biegu, ale zatrzymała ją silna dłoń Renjiego. Senna wrzasnęła. Gdy broń wysunęła się z jego ciała, chłopak zaczął opadać, zaś Mroczny zniknął w tempie shuunpo. Shinigami natychmiast rzucili się za nim, wyłącznie Kuchiki została, by uratować spadającego Ichigo.

Kilka godzin później Ukitake uznał, że nie uda im się złapać lidera klanu Ryoudoji. Zaniepokojeni i przerażeni oficerowie Gotei 13 powrócili przez bramę Senkai do Społeczeństwa Dusz. Dowódca trzynastego składu ze zwieszoną głową szybko udał się do kwatery głównej pierwszej dywizji, aby złożyć raport generałowi. Wszyscy rozumieli, co oznacza porażka ich misji.

Rei, Toushirou i Rangiku czekali w sali obrad na mężczyznę, gdy nagle wpadli tam przedstawiciele klanu Kuchiki. Jednocześnie od drugiej strony pojawili się porucznicy Kira, Abarai, Iba i Hisagi oraz Zaraki Kenpachi z nieodłączną Yachiru na plecach i dwojgiem oficerów, Madarame i Ayasegawą. Brunetka podniosła brwi, gdy jej wzrok spotkał się ze spojrzeniem wypielęgnowanego Yumichiki. Z pomieszczenia obok sali obrad wyszli Ukitake, Soifon i Yamamoto. Stanęli, jak wryci, widząc tak wiele osób zebranych w ogromnej komnacie.

- Co tu się dzieje? – zagrzmiał starczy głos generała. Rukia przyklękła na jedno kolano i pochyliła głowę. Byakuya nie przerwał swojej siostrze, gdy zaczęła mówić.

- Kurosaki Ichigo podjął się misji ratunkowej – zaczęła, wpatrując się w podłogę. – Ja przybyłam prosić o wsparcie.

- Odmawiam! – przerwał jej zwierzchnik Gotei 13. – Działo Kidou zostanie odpalone za godzinę. To za mało czasu na misję ratunkową, a nie mam zamiaru poświęcać Shinigami.

- Ja pójdę – odezwał się Zaraki. Rei lekko zaniepokoiła się tym, że w jego głosie słychać było coraz większe zadowolenie i niecierpliwość. Yachiru przyklasnęła z radością temu pomysłowi, a dwoje oficerów z jedenastego składu pokiwało głowami na zgodę.

- Ja również – dziewczyna zdziwiła się, słysząc głos własnego przełożonego. Równocześnie z Matsumoto skinęła głową.

- I ja – rozległ się chłodny baryton Byakuyi. – Podobnie jak moja siostra.

- Porucznicy również są gotowi do walki – stwierdził Shuhei, patrząc na Kirę, Ibę i Renjiego.

- Godzina powinna nam wystarczyć – doszedł do wniosku Juushirou, ale w tym momencie generał ponownie przerwał.

- Ty, kapitanie Ukitake, zostaniesz w Seireitei – oświadczył. – Twoja pomoc będzie nam potrzebna przy dziale Kidou. Jestem skłonny udzielić wam zgody na tą wyprawę, jednak dowodzenie nad misją obejmie kapitan Soifon, jako jedyna obiektywna w tym gronie.

- Tak jest – chóralny okrzyk zagłuszył ostatnie słowa mężczyzny.

Czternastka Shinigami wypadła szybko z budynku. Pomknęli w stronę jedynej otwartej bramy Senkai. Operatorzy wrót mieli problemy z jednoczesnym przywołaniem aż tylu motyli, ale kilka minut później oddział pod dowództwem Soifon stał już na moście, nad wejściem do Doliny Krzyków. Rukia i Renji podeszli do czekających tam przyjaciół Ichigo, którzy nie zauważyli nagłego pojawienia się drużyny z Seireitei.

- Kuchiki-san – krzyknęła Orihime, zauważając niską Shinigami. – Abarai-kun…

- Jak wam poszło? – zapytał Urahara, nie odwracając się w stronę przybyłych.

- Niedobrze – szybko odpowiedziała dziewczyna. – Społeczeństwo Dusz przygotowuje olbrzymie działo Kidou. Będzie gotowe do odpalenia za godzinę.

- Ale jeśli to zrobią, Kurosaki-kun… – zaprotestowała słabo Inoue.

- Nie dopuścimy do tego – przerwał jej spokojnie Renji, opierając się o barierkę i wpatrując w jasne światło Doliny Krzyków. – Powstrzymamy Mrocznych zanim działo Kidou wystrzeli.

- Nie martwcie się – dopowiedziała Rukia, patrząc na wahanie na twarzy Ishidy. – Coś wykombinujemy.

- Sami nie macie szans – z dołu dobiegł kolejny głos, w którym zebrani na moście rozpoznali Hitsugayę. Dwoje Shinigami uśmiechnęło się do siebie. Zastanawiali się, kiedy pozostali dadzą o sobie znać. Gotei 13 ponownie zrobiło efektowne wejście. Inoue przechyliła się przez barierkę z uśmiechem na ustach. – Zebraliśmy sporą grupę, żeby wam pomóc. Razem musimy zakończyć tę walkę.

Obok srebrnowłosego pojawiły się dwie kobiety, które prawie zawsze mu towarzyszyły. Obie uśmiechnęły się uspokajająco do śmiertelników czekających na moście.

- Czas ucieka – uciął krótko. – Idziemy.

- Tak jest – rozległy się głosy niższych oficerów i wszyscy Shinigami skoczyli w kierunku wody, gdzie znajdowało się wejście do wymiaru Doliny Krzyków.

Zebrali się na szczycie wysokiego wzniesienia, mając widok na rozgrywający się w Dolinie spektakl. Kurosaki starał się dotrzeć do ogromnego, sprawiającego wrażenie żywego, drzewa stworzonego przez Blanki. Musiał jednak radzić sobie z pięcioma przedstawicielami klanu Ryoudoji.

- Zaraki, pomóż chłopcu – rozkazała Soifon. – Pozostali mają rozpocząć walkę i zwyciężyć.

Skinęli głowami, rozpraszając się między wysokimi skałami. Rei i Toushirou, osłaniając się nawzajem, ruszyli w kierunku mężczyzny, który już wcześniej ich zaatakował.

- Króluj na zmarzniętych niebiosach, Hyorinmaru – wydał komendę swojemu Zanpakutou i machnął nim potężnie. W stronę nieświadomego Mrocznego pomknął lodowy smok. Eiki tylko patrzyła, czy nikt inny nie zbliża się do chłopaka, gdy ten atakuje.

Mężczyzna podskoczył w ostatniej chwili, wyczuwając niebezpieczeństwo, a Hyorinmaru wrócił do swojego właściciela. Obok dwojga oficerów dziesiątego składu pojawiło się kilkoro członków oddziału specjalnego.

- Nie marnuj czasu – wrzasnął do śmiertelnika Hitsugaya.

- To wy? – Ichigo obrócił się w kierunku, z którego dobiegał głos i zdumiał się, widząc tak wielu Shinigami.

- Nie mamy zamiaru pozwolić ci zabawiać się samemu – wyjaśnił Ikkaku, trzymając miecz za głową. Yumichika przytaknął, zadowolony.

- Dawno nie było okazji, żeby się dobrze pobawić – dodała Rei, uśmiechając się w stronę swoich sparingowych partnerów.

- Aż dziwne, że tak wiele osób się zebrało, nie? – zapytała Matsumoto, stojąc po drugiej stronie swojego przełożonego. – Widzisz, nudzimy się w Społeczeństwie Dusz. Zostaw to nam.

- Pospiesz się, Kurosaki – krzyknął na zakończenie Toushirou. Chłopiec podniósł się z klęczek i otarł krew z twarzy. Po raz pierwszy od wkroczenia do Doliny Krzyków, w jego sercu zaświtała nadzieja.

- Dzięki! – wrzasnął i pobiegł w kierunku centrum wyładowań elektrycznych.

- Idziemy! – Hitsugaya wydał rozkaz, zupełnie zapominając, że to Soifon została wyznaczona na koordynatora i dowódcę misji. Shinigami odskoczyli szybko i zaczęli ścigać podążających za Ichigo Mrocznych.

- Rośnij, Hozukimaru – Madarame odpieczętował Shikai i ciął długą włócznią szeregi Blanków.

- Warknij, Haineko – zabrzmiała komenda Matsumoto, gdy jej Zanpakutou skrzyżował się z ostrzem jedynej kobiety wśród klanu Ryoudoji. Ciemny proch zniszczył wszystkie pozbawione wspomnień dusze w promieniu kilkunastu metrów.

- Podnieś głowę, Wabisuke – zapędzony na wysoki filar Kira uderzył w niego kilkakrotnie, za każdym razem podwajając jego ciężar, aż w końcu struktura pełna czających się Blanków zapadła się pod własnym ciężarem.

W międzyczasie, Soifon skinęła głową Hitsugayi i wskazała kobietę, która uciekła wcześniej Rangiku. Chłopak spojrzał uważnie i odpowiedział potaknięciem. Zwierzchniczka oddziałów specjalnych stanęła na wzniesieniu, z którego przeciwniczka próbowała zestrzelić walczącego z Blankami Ayasegawę. Kobiety ruszyły na siebie w mgnieniu oka, dodatkowo Soifon zrzuciła z siebie haori i pozostała w stroju przeznaczonym do użycia techniki Shunko.

- Draśnij, Suzumebachi – krótki miecz Shinigami zmniejszył się jeszcze bardziej do nakładanego na dłoń żądła, które podwójnie ukłuwszy w ten sam punkt, boleśnie zabijało ofiarę. Na brzuchu Mrocznej pojawiła się Houmonka, ślad po pierwszym użądleniu. Po chwili zaciętej walki, Soifon udało się zadać drugi cios dokładnie w miejsce pierwszego i z przeciwniczki został tylko pył.

Rei odwróciła głowę w kierunku pozostałych i skoncentrowała się na wyczuwaniu reiatsu. _Kenpachi wszedł do środka tego białego lasu_, pomyślała, patrząc na wyczekującego partnera. _A co z pozostałymi?_ Nie było jej dane dokończyć myśli, gdyż musiała odskoczyć przed atakiem mężczyzny, który najwyraźniej obrał sobie ją i Shirou za głównych przeciwników i ani myślał, żeby próbować podchodzić do kogoś innego. Ostrze harpuna ze szczękiem odbiło się od Kaze no Kitai. Hitsugaya odwrócił się natychmiast, gdy usłyszał dźwięki walki. Jego wzrok zlodowaciał, gdy zauważył, że Eiki jest w defensywie.

- Króluj na zmarzniętych niebiosach, Hyorinmaru!

Smok, który pojawił się tuż po wypowiedzeniu tych słów odseparował napastnika od dziewiątej oficer, która dyszała z wysiłku. Mroczny napierał na nią całym ciałem i odpychanie go zabrało jej dużo sił. Chłopak szybko na nią zerknął, po czym zeskoczył w dolinę i stanął naprzeciw mężczyzny.

- Nie próbuj mnie przechytrzyć, chłopcze – agresor zaśmiał się arogancko. Rei, która zdążyła zeskoczyć za swoim przełożonym, zdrętwiała. Wiedziała, że ignorowanie wieku i doświadczenia Toushirou nie kończy się dobrze dla ludzi. – Twoja energia nie dorówna mojej.

- Ale nas jest dwoje – zaoponowała Eiki, stając obok dowódcy w pozycji bojowej.

- I co z tego?

Mroczny wystrzelił pociski w stronę dwójki Shinigami. Podskoczyli, ale te poszybowały za nimi wysoko w powietrze. Brunetka odbiła się od skalnej ściany i wyhamowała przed srebrnowłosym. Złożyła ręce.

- Bakudou, numer 39 – krzyknęła, odsuwając dłonie od siebie. – Okrągła tarcza!

Przed nią pojawił się wirujący, olbrzymi krążek świetlny, który odbił broń mężczyzny. Eiki zaczerpnęła głęboko powietrza. Nigdy nie było czasu na wypowiedzenie inkantacji przed rzuceniem zaklęcia, a Kidou o numerach wyższych niż trzydzieści zużywają dużo reiatsu, gdy wypowiadane są same. Widząc zmęczenie partnerki, Hitsugaya wściekł się. Ponownie w głowie zabrzęczały mu słowa Ukitake „_Nie waż się jej zranić, Hitsugaya Toushirou_".

- Bankai. Daiguren Hyorinmaru.

Dwoje przyjaciół spowiła jasna mgła, z której po chwili wyłoniła się para potężnych skrzydeł. Blade, szmaragdowe oczy chłopaka ciskały błyskawice. Mroczny uniósł brwi, gdy kapitan dziesiątego składu ruszył na niego i posłał w jego kierunku ogromnego lodowego smoka. Jednocześnie Rei zaczęła odmawianie potężnego zaklęcia:

- Ty, który nosisz maskę z krwi, unosisz się na tysiącach trzepoczących skrzydeł, utwórz dwa lotosy na ścianie niebieskich płomieni! Otwórz niebiosa i uderz niebieskim ogniem. Hadou, numer 73. Podwójny Lotos, Niebieski Ogień, Upadek!

W przeciwnika, przymrożonego do podłoża przez Toushirou, równocześnie uderzyło potężnej mocy zaklęcie Eiki i lodowy smok Hyorinmaru. Ogłuszająca eksplozja zdominowała wszystkie inne dźwięki. Chłopak odwrócił się do przyjaciółki i uśmiechnął.

- Ładna praca zespołowa, Rei.

Dziewczyna tylko słabo się uśmiechnęła i osunęła na kolana. Srebrnowłosy natychmiast znalazł się przy niej, patrząc badawczo w jej szafirowe oczy.

- Czuję się jak po użyciu Konran no Seishi – wyznała i podpierając się na ramieniu partnera wstała na nogi. Następnie oboje obrócili się w stronę ogromnego drzewa.

Nawet nie drgnęli, gdy u ich boku pojawili się niektórzy Shinigami: Matsumoto, Soifon, Kira i Hisagi. Po Dolinie Krzyków poniósł się głos Ganryuu:

- Przez tysiąc lat mój klan musiał żyć w najgorszych warunkach świata między światami. Jednak w jakiś sposób przetrwaliśmy, dzięki nienawiści i chęci zniszczenia Społeczeństwa Dusz. W końcu nasze życzenie się spełni! Nie pozwolę nikomu przeszkodzić w jego realizacji!

Madarame i Ayasegawa doskoczyli w kilku susach do zbierającej się drużyny. Dolne partie Doliny Krzyków powoli zaczynały się rozpadać.

- Musimy uciekać – zawołała Soifon. – Nie mamy już czasu, generał musi zezwolić na odpalenie działa Kidou!

- Jeszcze nie – wrzasnął Toushirou. – Czekamy do końca!

W momencie, gdy skończył mówić, przez niebo nad doliną przemknęły czarne błyskawice i sklepienie załamało się, zalewając świat międzywymiarową breją.

- Kapitanie! – Matsumoto odwróciła się do zdeterminowanego dowódcy, który nieświadomie przejął koordynację misji od zwierzchniczki sił specjalnych.

- Jeszcze nie ma z nami Rukii, Renjiego, Byakuyi i Ichigo – powiedziała Eiki, spoglądając na grupę.

- Generał dał sygnał. Działo Kidou wystrzeliło i ten wymiar niedługo się zapadnie – stwierdził zdziwiony chłopak. W tym samym momencie zauważyli materializujący się lodowy filar, daleko w dolinie.

- Młoda Kuchiki jeszcze walczy – powiedział spokojnie Kira. – To znaczy, że żyje. Powinniśmy na nią zaczekać.

- Nie tylko młoda Kuchiki jeszcze walczy – zauważył Kenpachi, wskazując mieczem na wyłaniający się z ziemi korytarz ostrzy, które szybko rozproszyły się. Szary krajobraz Doliny Krzyków nagle zaróżowił się od płatków Senbonzakury Kageyoshi.

- Czekamy do końca – powtórzył Hitsugaya.

Parę minut później zjawili się przy nich Byakuya z Rukią i Renjim oraz Ichigo z przewieszoną przez ramię Senną. Bez żadnej komendy, wszyscy pomknęli w stronę światła, które wiodło na Ziemię.

Wyłonili się tuż nad mostem, uśmiechnięci i zadowoleni z wykonanej pracy. Zeskoczyli, by chwilę odpocząć obok Urahary i przyjaciół Kurosakiego. Podniósł się gwar rozmów i wzajemnych gratulacji. Tylko Toushirou, Byakuya i Soifon zmarszczyli brwi i czekali na coś, co nie powinno się wydarzyć po udanej akcji przeciwko klanowi Ryoudoji. Po chwili również Rei, Izuru i Shuhei zauważyli, że coś się dzieje. Potężny podmuch wiatru zachwiał zgromadzonymi.

- Co się dzieje? – zawołała Rukia, przytrzymując się Renjiego.

- To jeszcze nie koniec? – Abarai sam trzymał się barierki mostu, żeby nie dać się ponieść wichrowi.

- Siedzimy po uszy w gównie – mruknął Zaraki, patrząc w górę, na odbicie Seireitei.

- Przybyliśmy za późno? – pytanie przerażonego Hitsugayi dotarło tylko do trzymającej się jego ręki Rei.

Instynktownie objął przyjaciółkę i przycisnął ją do siebie, starając się odpędzić myśli o tym, co może się stać, po zderzeniu obu światów. Brunetka przywarła całym ciałem do swojego partnera i umknęło jej zdumione spojrzenie Matsumoto oraz uśmieszek na twarzy Yumichiki. Wtedy Senna zaczęła świecić wewnętrznym światłem. Ichigo rzucił się ku niej, ale nie zdążył na czas. Odbicie Społeczeństwa Dusz zniknęło z nieba Karakury. Światy przestały się do siebie zbliżać.

Toushirou niechętnie puścił Rei i nagle zaświtało mu w głowie, co mogło kryć się pod słowami Ukitake. Uderzyło w niego to, że on sam nie chciał ranić dziewczyny w ten sposób. Spojrzał badawczo w jej ciemne oczy i dostrzegł, że się rumieni. _Tak, jemu mogło chodzić zdecydowanie o to_. Dotarło też do niego, dlaczego kiedyś Kyouraku chciał z nim rozmawiać, gdy tak strasznie się pokłócili. Uścisnął ze zrozumieniem jej dłoń i odwrócił do pozostałych kapitanów.

- Wracamy – zadecydował.

Nadal trzymając przyjaciółkę za rękę, odwrócił głowę i skinął Uraharze na pożegnanie. Potem wspólnie przeszli przez jasne wrota.

- Kapitanie Hitsugaya, twoja dywizja otrzymała nowe zadanie.

Tydzień po wydarzeniach związanych z Doliną Krzyków młodzieniec stał przed ogromnym biurkiem w prywatnym gabinecie generała Yamamoto. Wezwanie nadeszło zaledwie kilkanaście minut temu, ale coś w głosie porucznika Sasakibe powiedziało chłopakowi, żeby się pospieszył. Teraz przyglądał się starczej twarzy przełożonego, który trzymał w dłoniach rozłożony papier z dziwnie znajomym emblematem.

- Jesteśmy do twojej dyspozycji, generale.

- Z tym, że zadanie nie pochodzi ode mnie – te słowa wstrząsnęły Toushirou. – Nadeszło od dywizji zero z uprawnieniami nadanymi przez rodzinę królewską.

Dopiero teraz młody Shinigami zrozumiał, dlaczego emblemat wydał się mu tak znajomy. Widział go tylko raz w życiu, ale widok był zbyt charakterystyczny, żeby go po prostu wyrzucić z pamięci. W jego szmaragdowych oczach zaświtała ciekawość.

- Twój skład otrzymał misję eskortowania królewskiej pieczęci podczas przenoszenia jej w nowe miejsce.

Kolejna wiadomość wstrząsnęła chłopakiem. Jako kapitan, wiedział, że pieczęć zmienia miejsce swojego pobytu co kilkaset lat, ale nie przypuszczał, że czas jej przenosin właśnie nadszedł. W myślach zaczął obliczać ilu Shinigami by potrzebował do wypełnienia tej misji. _Rei się ucieszy_, pomyślał. _Kiedyś mówiła o tym, że chciałaby poznać obyczaje rodziny królewskiej_.

- W imieniu całego składu przyjmuję powierzone nam zadanie i biorę pełną odpowiedzialność, gdyby misja się nie powiodła – niejasne przeczucie kazało mu dodać ostatnie słowa. Z niepokojem zasalutował i oddalił się.

Koniec części 3

Ciąg dalszy w „Alternatywa 4: DiamondDust Rebellion, Another Hyorinmaru"

Od bety do ogółu: Nawet nie wiecie jaka biochemia jest okropna. Powtarzam: nie idźcie na medycynę! Jeśli przetrwacie pierwszy rok, to padniecie na drugim. Jest nuuudny i zawiera żaby (akurat te żaby nie były moim zdaniem takie najgorsze, chociaż wiele dziewczyn miało problemy).

Od autorki: Nareszcie beta została zakończona. Chociaż dowiedziałam się, że moja składnia czasami była, łagodnie mówiąc, do kitu, Karcia dała sobie z nią radę. Zobaczymy, jak poradzi sobie z częścią czwartą, zdecydowanie skoncentrowaną na przygodach Shirou poza Gotei 13… Mam nadzieję, że miło się czytało.


End file.
